Franklin Horowitz
Franklin Horowitz was a United States senator from New York, and one of the three founders of the Organization of Secret Affairs. Background Early Years Franklin Horowitz was born on May 6, 1905 in New York City, New York. His family were Jewish immigrants from Hořovice' '''in' the Czech Republic, who moved to the United States six years prior. Horowitz grew up in Brooklyn and at a young age, became fascinated with numbers and grew immense analytical skills. At the age of 18, Horowitz got accepted into New York University and studied law for six years. Horowitz graduated in 1929. New York Senator In 1938, at the age of 33, Horowitz was elected a senator for the state of New York. Horowitz was a senator for 9 years until President Harry Truman came to Horowitz on a special offer. Truman proposed forming a new branch of government responsible for investigating, concealing, and protecting the country's biggest secrets, and he came to Horowitz to help form it. Horowitz agreed, and was sent to Roswell, New Mexico along with Ernest Rallo, a senator from California and J.B. Balmer, a senator from New Mexico to investigate the recent Roswell UFO Incident. The three of them were able to successfully cover up the true meaning behind the crash and the government's intentions. President Truman called them to form the Organization of Secret Affairs. Founding of the OSA Over the next few months, they came up with the whole infrastructure of the organization. Horowitz came up with the framework of assigning and electing agents to go about secret missions. Ernest Rallo was elected the first President of the Organization of Secret Affairs. Under his presidency, Horowitz founded and ran the New York City Headquarters. There, he was in charge of all the documentation and and analytics of the organization, as well as the training and management of agents with those skills. In 1948, a Soviet spy by the name of Whitebeard infiltrated the New York City Headquarters under the agent code, "2371114". Suspicions rose when Horowitz had a background check done and found no agent under that number. Horowitz discovered Whitebeard's identity with much help from Agent Randall Hakamura. Whitebeard escaped, but Horowitz took extra precaution to have a tighter-knit security at the New York City Headquarters. Later Years Horowitz ran the New York City Headquarters until he retired in 1975, at the age of seventy. He moved to Searsport, Maine where he lived by himself until his death. Horowitz died in 1987 at the age of 82. Legacy In 1988, the New York City Headquarters named their records library The Franklin Horowitz Memorial Library in memory of his passing. Relationships * 'Ernest Rallo '- Horowitz co-founded the Organization of Secret Affairs with Rallo. Horowitz elected him as President of the Oraganization, and remained good friends with him, even after retiring. * '''J.B. Balmer - Horowitz co-founded the Organization of Secret Affairs with Balmer. They remained good friends, even after retirement. * 'Randall Hakamura '- Horowitz helped Hakamura uncover Whitebeard's identity in the infiltration of 1948. Because of this, Horowitz endorsed Hakamura when he was elected president in 1968.